worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Planet
The term planet (sometimes referred to as world) is a geographical category. Planets exist in the Great Dark Beyond, which is apparently the term for what we would call "outer space". The term "world" generally refers to Azeroth itself, other worlds are generally referred to by their names in context to Azeroth. In geographical hierarchy, worlds contain continents. Known worlds * Argus, the homeworld of the eredar race of magic-wielders and their exiled brethren called the draenei. * Azeroth, the world where most of the action of the Warcraft universe is set. * Fanlin'Deskor, named in draenei "Amber skies over wondrous rock", was destroyed by the Burning Legion. * K'aresh, the original homeworld of the ethereals before they evacuated to wander the Twisting Nether. * Draenor (Outland) was the homeworld of the orcs, ogres, and other species, and a sanctuary of the draenei. It was destroyed in a cataclysm. The remains of Draenor have become the extradimensional realm of Outland. * Xoroth, the homeworld of the dreadsteeds (and possibly the nathrezim and tothrezim). Other * Hara'samid Sector, Gezhe mentions this while speaking to a Consortium Nether Runner. * Xarodi sector, Gezhe mentions this while speaking to a Consortium Nether Runner. Unknown worlds Some worlds exist in the Warcraft universe that have not yet been named. Most often we know of their existence because of creatures coming from those worlds. *'Homeworld of:' **Nathrezim (theorized to be Xoroth) **Tothrezim (theorized to be Xoroth ) **Annihilan **Demonic hounds (a portal to the planet exists called Death's Door) **Titans **Naaru (if they are not the remains of the Lights of creation) **Voidwalker **The Codex of Blood and the summoners of Murmur **Murmur **Silithid (if not native to Azeroth) Countless other unnamed worlds have been visited by the titans, the naaru, and taken over or obliterated by the Burning Legion. The draenei passed dozens of worlds and mapped much of the cosmos after they left Argus. At least seven planets are set to feature in future patches and/or expansions for World of Warcraft, courtesy of Outland's Dimensional Gateways. Placement In the novel The Last Guardian, the orcs are said to come from a planet (Draenor) on the far side of the Dark Beyond. The sky looked rusty due to the red sun there. However, there is also evidence that Azeroth and Draenor may be in the same star system, as Azeroth can be seen from the courtyard of the Black Temple. It may be a portal or the like since Draenor may be completely in the Twisting Nether (which can be used to pass between points in the universe easily). In the World of Warcraft The Burning Crusade Official Strategy Guide, Azeroth is said to be the "closest habitable world" to Draenor. Travel between worlds The only known means of traveling between worlds is through the use of magic, advanced technology, or through the Twisting Nether. These include: *Dimensional Gateways, such as the Dark Portal. *Dimensional Ships, such as Tempest Keep. *Well of Eternity (and by extension, the Sunwell). *Other portals fueled by various forms of magic. See Teleportation. References See also * Location * Universe (April fools) External links ;Lore Jul 24th 2013 1:00PM}} da:planet fr:Monde it:Mondo Kategooria:Gameplay Kategooria:Lore